


Insidious

by kirschteinsparklez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirschteinsparklez/pseuds/kirschteinsparklez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco just wants to watch a scary movie with Jean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insidious

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from this fanart on tumblr: http://kimiooon.tumblr.com/post/72499021703/i-love-it-how-in-polish-you-can-write-jeans-name
> 
> I'm a sucker for horror movies and it would be cute if Jean was scared and freaked out and oh Jean...  
> Anyways this is my first work on here so I hope you all enjoy :-)))

"Jean, come on, it'll be fun!" Marco chirped.

Jean thought otherwise. As much as he considered himself a man with good looks, strength, and confidence, the one thing that turned him into a whimpering five-year old was horror movies. In Marco’s arms was a stack of DVDs with dark, eerie covers with the titles printed on them in thin, intimidating red text.

"Just one, Jean, please?" Marco cooed.

Jean shook his head. "No, no, I'm not watching any of those."

"Most of them aren't even scary!" Marco pulled one from the stack, revealing its cover and name. "Insidious. Not scary at all."

Jean's lips curled into a frown. "No."

"Come on, Jean! I thought we were going to have fun tonight."

"Those-" He pointed at the DVDs "-aren't fun! They're evil."

"Please, Jean? For me?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. He definitely was not letting Marco win this one.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"Please?! Don't you love me?"

"I do, but not enough to watch that with you."

"Jean!"

"What?!"

"Jean."

"What?"

"Jean."

He felt his face flush as Marco said his name. It was low, laced with intimacy, and it made Jean’s heart flutter out of control.  He shook his head, eyes widening upon realizing what Marco was trying to do.

"Don't! Don't you dare!"

Before the other could escape, Marco dropped the DVDs and took two fistfuls of Jean’s hoodie in his hands. The latter froze, body tense with anticipation.

"If you watch this one movie with me, Jean," Marco continued in the same seductive voice. "Maybe I'll give you a little surprise later."

Marco tapped his fingers lightly against Jean’s chest, and Jean tried his best to hide his deeply blushing face behind his hands.

"....Alright."

Marco smiled, satisfied, and released Jean from his grip. "Good! I'll get some popcorn ready, too!"

Jean rubbed his eyes in defeat. As the microwave whirred in the kitchen, Jean found a pillow and hugged it as he retreated towards the couch. He reached over and held the Insidious DVD in his hands. _I'm gonna fucking cry_ , he thought. _This is going down as the Worst Date Ever_.

Once the popcorn and movie was ready, Jean retreated further into the couch until it was no longer possible. Marco laid his head against Jean’s shoulder, munching on the aforementioned snack.

The title popped up on the screen followed by hair-raising music. Jean shivered and cursed under his breath, pulling the pillow closer and closer to his chest.

The movie continued on, with Jean jumping every once in a while. Marco has watched this movie countless times, so he knew when the creepy scenes were coming, and so he anticipated Jean's reactions.

One scene in particular was approaching, and Marco smiled devilishly, awaiting what Jean was going to say or do.

The music was loud, and Jean jumped, screaming, " _FUCK_!"

He threw the pillow at the TV, stood, and marched towards light in the kitchen.

"I'm not watching anymore! I'm done!"

Marco paused the movie, too much in a fit of laughter to comfort him.

"Stop laughing at me!" Though Jean could not see the other, he could most definitely hear his airy, high-pitched laugh.

"J-Jean! Oh- God-" Marco clutched his stomach. "I should- have- recorded- that!"

"I can't believe I'm with someone like you!" Jean yelled in response. "Psychopath!"

Jean ended up not finishing the movie.

Later on, when the two of them called it a night, Jean climbed under the sheets and wrapped his arms around Marco’s abdomen, pulling him close.

He raised his eyebrows. "So....can I still get that surprise you mentioned earlier?"

Upon remembering his reactions towards the movie, Marco couldn't help but burst into another fit of laughter. He squirmed around and punched his pillow and snorted.

Jean was immediately turned off, his lips forming a frown and his arms returning to his sides.

"I'm guessing that's a no."


End file.
